Equestria Overdrive
by elamentalwarrior
Summary: With Fizzco out of the picture. The town of Sunset City is for the taking and the custom hero of the Game couldn't be happier... That is until an AMP making attempts opens a rift and sucking parts of the spectacular city inside of it along with the OD and tons of Overcharge as well. [Rated M for strong Language, Gore, and use of alcohol.]


**BANG**

Orange gunk splattered over the walls and streets.

**BANG, BANG**

More orange gunk was now split on the grass and sidewalks.

**BANG, BANG, BANG**

"Okay I think we get it already."

On the streets and sidewalks the OD were getting massacred by the hero of Sunset Overdrive.

Okay he's not the one from the trailer he's a custom made character I made, and he looks kind of like Roxas. With a green denim vest, black finger-less gloves, a black shirt with a BFMV logo on it. He wore a pair of short pants with two white stripes on the sides of them, and a pair of black sandals from Naruto.

Yeah I like anime. Big whoop wanna fight about it?

"Common man they want to hear a story."

Fine, fine. Since he doesn't have a real name in the game will just call him... Isaac for now.

Isaac was grinding along the wires of Sunset City. shooting OD along the way, and watching them explode with orange ooze and other stuff.

"Now this is fun." Isaac said, before he shot some more OD with his Dirty Harry gun. "Better than spending 17 days in my apartment... I'm flat out sick of that cereal anyway to."

"Sound like you're having a blast." Floyd said from Isaac's phone. "You know Walter would be proud of ya for saving Sunset City from that Building."

"Yeah... he was kind of like the gun shooting father I never thought about having." Isaac said, as he used the One Handed Dragon to take out a group of OD. "Hey do you think I have enough stuff to make more amps for my Dirty Harry?"

"If you got the stuff, we can go for it." Floyd. "Oh I also been meaning to tell you. While I was looking through the Fizzco building I found this awesome core reactor that's been helping Fizzco make the OverCharge."

"Uh... Why would they need something like that?" Isaac asked as he jumped over the some Blower Targets that were about to hit him.

"Beats me, but I also want to try it with the Vats to make even more awesome amps." Floyd said with a smile.

"... Good enough for me." Isaac said with a smile, as he jumped onto the walls and ran across them, then he jumped off and onto another rail before grinding on it and downtown where their were some Fizzco bots. "I'll be there soon, I'm gonna kill some Fizzco bots along the way."

"Even better, make sure to collect more robot parts and we can use them for the core." Floyd said.

"Even if the game is over I'll never get tired of this." Isaac said with a smile, as he brought out his TNTeddy and one shot of the dynamite stuffed bear and robot parts were scattered everywhere.

Isaac started picking up the good parts of the robot that Floyd was talking about, and placed them away. "Okay that should do it." He said. But then, a Fizzco Tankbot crashed into the ground and deployed itself for destroying Isaac. "Dammit."

Isaac strafed left and right shooting exploding teddy bears at the robot, even tho he got his a few times as well. He then jumped onto a fence rail grinding on it, and unleashed snuggly hell upon the giant robot.

_'I still wish I had Excalimunie's power. If that day of the dead girl wasn't gonna use it, I would have.'_ He thought as he made the robot's HP deplete to zero and watched it explode leaving a bunch of robot parts, over charge and gold coins laying on the floor, along with a health pack that flew over to him and restored his health.

After a few minutes he collected the stuff and placed it away. "May as well travel to Floyd's base." He said before taking out a bottle of beer and drinking it, he started swerving back and forth before falling to the ground.

* * *

><p><strong><em>OD are addicted to Overcharge, and will turn them into Poppers so be aware.<em>**

**_- _**(OMO)**_ Loading..._**

* * *

><p>Isaac then came out of a porta potty and shaking off the woozieness, and jumping over the walls that showed Two Hat Jack standing there.<p>

"Hey what can I do for ya?" The gun clerk asked Isaac.

"Just need to refill my ammo." Isaac said.

- 380 Overcharge.

"Thank ya for ya buisness." Two Hat Jack said.

Isaac then jumped over the cloth cover and bounced off it and landing down on a rail and grinding up it to where Floyd was. "Alright Floyd I got the stuff."

"Excellent, just put the stuff in the brewer and will get ready." Floyd said with a smile. "I now just finished the touches on the vats, thank to that core."

"So are you thinking it will make better amps than before?" Isaac asked as he placed the stuff inside the brewer.

"Damn straight. If not then we get to do something." Floyd said with a chuckle.

"Right." Isaac said as he closed the oven door.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Collect more stuff to make better AMPs.<strong>_

**_- _**(OMO)**_ Loading..._**

* * *

><p>Isaac emerged from a giant can of OverCharge striking a pose and jumping down in front of the valve. "Right back where we started to make our first AMPs." Isaac said.<p>

"Got that right." Floyd said. "And the reason why is because I also want to test the core's power and what better way than to make some AMPs with it."

"This is ether really good, or really bad." Isaac said. "But since it's already night time may as well." He said before jumping down to the area and placing some traps.

Four Hack and Slashes. To slice up the OD.

Two Fling Boards, to fling them back into the Hack and Slashes.

One Pyro Geyser. To burn them into crispy critters.

Two Pop Rockets close to the fences to keep the OD at bay for as long as possible.

Four JYA Gun Turret to mow them down.

Three Serfreed the Greats around the Vats to keep them protected from the OD.

"Alright way to use up all that energy." Floyd said. "Now when our ready will get started."

Isaac then jumped back up to the red valve and limbered up, before turning it.

As the orange liquid was flowing around the vats, it drew the OD's attention and they started coming out of the garbage bins, sewers and other places. "Alright kid get ready."

"I was born ready." Isaac said as he jumped from the valve and headed towards the entrances where the OD started to come into.

He went for the Acid Sprinkler and shot two at then on each entrance covering the first wave of OD in acid. Then he switched to the Pulse mines to shorten the numbers.

"Fizzco makes some good weapons don't they?" Floyd asked as he was working on the AMPs.

"Yeah but I did most of the work thank you very much." Two Hat Jack said.

"Hey if this thing works it's alright with me." Isaac said as he fired more mines below the OD.

Then some Blowers started coming in and shooting at the hack and slashers after they overheated from chopping OD. "Oh shit." Isaac said, and switched to the Ahab firing a spear right at one of the blower and making a pool of OverCharge that attracted some of OD.

"Isaac we got a Mugger getting close to the Vats." Floyd said.

"Dammit." Isaac said, as he shot some acid sprinklers in front of the fences to keep the OD away for now. "I hate those things their just as bad as the Gliders."

"Wingers kid, Wingers." Floyd said.

"Ring whatever." Isaac said as he used his small crowbar to grind under the rail and to the Vats that was about to be invaded by the Mugger. "Hey over here ugly!" Isaac yelled out as he shot his Dirty Harry at the monster.

The Mugger jumped away and to another building, before jumping somewhere else. "Dammit hold still!" Isaac yelled as he tried to shoot but the damn sharp clawed OD was moving too fast. "Okay that's what you want?" He switched to the turret copter and shot four turret copters, and switched to the Fizzbot Rifle.

"Hey be careful. Sure you can't hurt the vats with the guns but their no telling what will happen if that core is hit." Floyd said.

"Then I won't hit it." Isaac said as the Mugger landed in front of him, and when Isaac went to shoot at it. It jumped out of the way and he ended up shooting the Vats. "Dammit." He said as the Vats started to rumble.

"Oh boy this can't be good." Floyd said as the core on the vats started to glow bright and shoot into the sky.

"Well at least it's focused on the sky so that's a good thing right?" Isaac asked but then a giant rift began to form and covering over 80% of Sunset City.

"Nope." Floyd said, as they watched as the OD, including large chunks of the sealed off city started to rip apart and get sucked into the rift including the Building. "And it looks like we're next!" He said, and he was right they could feel their own base start to get sucked in as well.

"SHIT!" Isaac yelled as he felt himself float up and high into the air. He tried to grab onto something but that something was a pair of boxers that had Two Hat Jack's name on them. "Gross!" Isaac yelled and it caused him to let go and get sucked right inside along with the base.

"I'm still keeping your money!" Two Hat Jack yelled to the hero as everything went black.

* * *

><p><strong>Equestria Overdrive<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Visit Two Hat Jack for new guns or to replenish your ammo.<strong>_

**_7 Hours Later_**

**_- _**(OMO)**_ Loading..._**

* * *

><p>Isaac then respawned from a Egyption Sarcophagus and once he came out, he acted like a mummy before he stopped and looked around. The placed looked to be related to the ancient ruins that reminded him of a medieval castle. "Very odd." He said as he looked around. The stench of dust and old fabric filled his nose and he sneezed once. "Okay I think I'm gonna head outside." He said before he did just that and looked at the sight.<p>

A view of a forest was the only thing he saw, and it gave off a scary vibe. "Wow... that forest is giving me chills." He said before he smiled. "Let's check it out." He said as he went to get out the small crowbar and he ran off a cliff jumping off it, and grabbing a vine and grinding under it. "I wonder where Floyd and Two Hat Jack is?" HE wondered but the feeling of the new place made him forget it.

He then flipped over the vine and started to grind on it. He looked around the place and so far their were nothing but trees, trees, and more trees. He thought he saw a burger joint, but it was just another tree. "I could go for a burger now."

The he heard someone scream and that could only mean one thing. Ether a girl saw a famous celebrity, or a girl was in trouble. "Might as well check it out." Isaac said. "Maybe they can tell me where I was." He said as he jumped off the vines and used the branches to swing himself, and to bounce off of, before he landed on another vine and grinded on it.

As he got closer, the screams got louder and he hurried. "Man that voice is far away." He said as he got one of his guns out, however something was wrong. "What the?" He asked before the pause menu appeared and he went to check his guns only to find that they were gone. The only gun he had was the Dirty Harry revolver. "The hell?" He asked. "Where are my other fucking guns!?" He yelled before kicking up some dust. "Great no guns but I bet I still have my mele- Dammit." He checked and the melee weapons were gone to, and sadly the small crowbar doesn't count as a melee weapon.

"Well that's just unfair." Isaac said.

Don't like it then kiss my ass.

Isaac rolled his eyes and sighed. "Well Dirty Harry is a better trusted gun anyway." He said before the menu unpaused itself and he kept grinding until he jumped off and landed on a branch.

He looked down and saw three oddly colored horses cornered into a rocky wall, when he got a closer look he saw a yellow horse with wings on it's back, and a orange horse with nothing but a stetson hat on it's head backing away from a group of wooden dogs that had orange stuff oozing out of their bodies.

The cyan horse looked like it tried to fight them but lost, and the yellow one was tending to it. The orange horse was trying it's best to keep them away but is losing badly.

"Never seen this before." Isaac said. "Well if they need help may as well. Music please." He said as the trailer them for Sunset Overdrive started, and he grabbed a vine and used it to swing down and right onto the ground.

* * *

><p>Applejack, Rainbow Dash, and Fluttershy were in the forest looking for special moss that's used to help animals with wounds.<p>

"Okay it shouldn't be far now." Fluttershy said.

"You said that four time Shy." Rainbow said.

"Oh, I'm sorry it's just that it's only found around here." Fluttershy said.

"Can we hurry it up, this forest gives me the spooks." Applejack said.

The Everfree forest was a dangerous place, even the bravest ponies never dared to enter it's domain. Even in day time it was a risk that was hard to take. But Fluttershy needed some herbs to help her animal friends get better.

Rainbow Dash did suggest that she could just fly, but their were too many trees and she could get lost below the branches of the haunted jungle.

"Oh their they are." Fluttershy said with a smile, as she went to a plant growing on a large tree. "This moss is what I need to help angel and his friends."

"Great, now get it so we can get out of here." Applejack said.

"Okay." Shy said as she started collecting some.

"Hey girls what's that growling?" Rainbow Dash asked, as she did hear growling.

"I'm started to hear it to." Applejack said.

"Okay I think I got more than enoug- squeaked!" Shy squeaked when she saw a pack of timber wolfs, but something was wrong they looked deformed with orange blisters swelling up from their bodies and they were drooling orange liquid from their mouths.

"What the hay is wrong with them?" Applejack asked, as they were getting closer.

"Looks like they want to rumble." Rainbow said before she flew at one of them but ended up getting smacked down into the ground.

"Rainbow!" Applejack yelled as Shy quickly tend to her. "You picked the wrong pony to mess with." Applejack said before she went after one and tried to buck it, but only sent it a few inches back and it made her back hooves hurt to.

"Sweet Celestia, what in-" She couldn't finish as another timber wolf smack her back with Shy and Rainbow before she slowly got back up. "Shy I want ya to take Rainbow and run."

"Wh-What!?" Shy asked as she tried to help Rainbow.

"Just do it." Applejack said. "I won't let these varmints hurt nether of ya."

"B-But." Shy tried to protest and she started to cry.

Then all of a sudden they could hear music playing from everywhere. Then something unbelievable appeared, it swung down a vine and jumped to the ground skidding in a 360 spin before slowing down to a stop. Right in between the ponies and wolfs.

It had hair only on it's head the resembled spikes of sharpened gold, along with a strange outfit that would give Rarity a heart attack.

It looked at the ponies before chuckling. "Animal problems am I right?" It asked... IT ASKED, IT EVEN SPOKE TO!

It then ran at the wolfs, Shy thought it was crazy until this odd creature jumped right over it and landed on a really long curvy branch and sliding on it with it's back feet. He reached behind itself and took out some kind of small barrel with a larger barrel inside of it.

It pointed the strange device at one of the wolfs and it pulled a trigger.

**BANG**

A loud sound was heard making the ponies flinch, and when they opened their eyes they saw that one of the timber wolfs was now in pieces.

Then the creature jumped off and took out what looked to be a small crowbar and used it to cling onto a vine and sliding down it and kicking the hell out of another timber wolf.

The other wolfs didn't like this and they were going after the unknown mammal. Fluttershy was too busy trying to process the information that she was seeing. Some unknown animal appearing out of nowhere, using some kind of device to destroy these monsters and doing stunts that could get you hurt badly.

It wasn't finished there, as the creature got high enough and the rest of the Timber wolfs surrounding him from down below. He grabbed a tree branch that looked like it would make a nice club to battler with and he sent himself down hard and falling like a rock before he hit the ground and it made it shake. Obliterating the wolfs around him leaving nothing but orange gunk and wood shaving. Along with the word KRAK engraved right into the ground.

Isaac then stood up and stretched a bit before smiling to the three horses. "You little colored horses are safe now." He said with a smile as he held the club over his shoulder and walked off.

"Did that thing just call us horses?" Applejack asked her two friends.

"I think we might need to talk to Twilight about this." Fluttershy said.


End file.
